


you strut, i stumble

by everhtorne



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Met In A Bar AU, peraltiago friendship, public bathroom sex, rosamy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everhtorne/pseuds/everhtorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s hot,” Jake comments with a smug grin, following Amy’s gaze.</p><p>Amy blinks and looks at him quickly, clearing her throat.</p><p>“What, who?”</p><p>“The girl you haven’t taken your eyes off of for the past ten minutes.”</p><p>//AU. Rosa and Amy meet in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you strut, i stumble

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning, not for 12.9 yr olds

“She’s hot,” Jake comments with a smug grin, following Amy’s gaze.

Amy blinks and looks at him quickly, clearing her throat.

“What, who?”

“The girl you haven’t taken your eyes off of for the past ten minutes.”

Picking up her drink and taking a sip, Amy can feel her cheeks darkening.

“I wasn’t staring,” she insists, gulping her vodka lemonade. She focuses on the fizz of bubbles down the back of her throat to distract herself.

“Sure you weren’t,” Jake agrees, rolling his eyes.

Amy can’t help looking at her. The girl sitting at the bar is absolutely stunning. She’s sitting on a barstool alone, nursing a drink with a bored expression on her face. Her clothes are dark and her black hair matches.

Jake Peralta, her best friend and ‘badass wingman’ (his words), has insisted on taking Amy to this new bar that he had found in Brooklyn – _Shaw’s._

“I don’t need to go to a bar,” she had whined. But, of course, Jake was having none of it.

“You need to get laid,” he insisted chirpily.

And so, naturally, Jake had somehow managed to convince her to go along with his stupid plan to get her some action. They’re on their fourth round of drinks now and Jake is beginning to slip into matchmaking mode.

“You would make a cute couple,” he notes aloud.

Amy looks at him, perking up slightly without meaning to.

“You really think so?”

“You totally fancy the pants off of her,” he laughs.

“Shut it, Peralta,” Amy harrumphs. He holds his hands up defensively until she sighs in defeat. “Shall I go over?” she asks, keeping her eyes trained on the attractive stranger.

“No,” Jake instructs. “Play it cool.”

Amy ignores his advice.

“I’m gonna go talk to her.”

“Sure that’s a good idea?” he asks sceptically. “She looks kind of scary.”

“I can handle it,” Amy shrugs, although her stomach is flipping nervously. “I’ll just introduce myself,” she suggests.

Before Jake can stop her she gets to her feet and marches over to the bar, attempting to look confident. She’s already had a few drinks though so it doesn’t work out so well.

When she reaches the bar, Amy sidles up beside the girl and asks for two more vodka lemonades from the bartender. The mysterious stranger glances at her out of the corner of her eye.

“Hi,” Amy smiles. She gets no reply. “I’m Amy.” A few beats of silence follow. She adds, “Santiago,” just for good measure.

“That’s nice,” the girl responds insincerely.

“What are you drinking? I’ll get you another one,” Amy offers, smiling in what she hopes is a friendly way.

The stranger shakes her head, her curly hair bouncing with the brief movement.

“I’m fine for drinks thanks.”

“Oh,” Amy nods. “Right.”

Amy turns behind her, darting Jake a flustered expression and mouthing _help me_. What should she say now? This is exactly why she didn’t want to go to a bar in the first place. Jake looks just as panicked in response, shrugging at her across the room.

“I’m Rosa,” the girl says suddenly without taking her eyes off of her drink.

Amy blinks a few times, not entirely sure if Rosa was talking to her or not.

“Um. Oh. Okay. Rosa. That’s a pretty name,” Amy smiles. “So, Rosa. What do you do?”

Rosa looks up from her drink finally, meeting Amy’s lit up eyes.

“I’m a cop,” she reveals simply.    

“No way!” Amy exclaims. “Same here!”

Rosa raises one eyebrow nonchalantly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! What precinct are you at?” Amy inquires excitedly.

Rosa ignores her question though, narrowing her eyes slightly and smiling in a lopsided way. She looks amused.

“Are you hitting on me?” she asks.

Amy’s mouth opens but no sound comes out for a second.

“Uhhh, I mean –”

The bartender comes over to where the pair are lounging, interrupting the conversation. He hands Amy the two drinks she ordered in exchange for her money. She thanks him as he walks away.

“Are you sure I can’t get you a drink –” Amy tries her original question on Rosa again, attempting to change the subject, but gets cut off.

Rosa takes the drinks from Amy’s hands and places them back on top of the bar.

“What are you –”

She then continues to grab Amy’s hand in her own and smirks. Amy blinks at their intertwined fingers, waiting for an explanation.

“I don’t want drinks. But I do wanna have some fun.” Rosa says simply, arching an eyebrow. “Do you?”

Amy doesn’t entirely know what she’s getting involved in but decides that yes, she definitely wants to find out. She doesn’t want to risk opening her mouth in case she squeaks so instead keeps it shut and just nods.

Rosa doesn’t hesitate, marching towards to the back of the bar with Amy in tow. Amy glances behind her once, shooting Jake a wide-eyed look. He watches them with his jaw hanging open.

Before she has had much time to process what is happening, Rosa turns a corner and pushes through the door to the ladies bathroom. One woman is standing in front of the sink, adjusting her lipstick. The rest of the stalls are empty.

“You,” Rosa barks. “Out.”

The woman opens her mouth to argue but takes a look at Rosa’s stern frown and decides against it.

“Um,” Amy bites her lip anxiously as the woman leaves and suddenly they are alone. “Was that necessary?

Every cell in her body is pulsating with a kind of nervous energy. She can feel her throat growing dry and her palms sweating and oh God, this is so not anything she was prepared for.

Before she can choke any coherent sentences out, Rosa silences her with a kiss. It’s not careful or sweet or anything Amy is used to – it’s fierce and urgent. Rosa is aggressive in all the right ways. Her lips press against Amy’s with a kind of vicious lust, her tongue hungry and impatient. Amy’s hands automatically reach up to hold Rosa; one burying itself in her thick curls and pulling her closer.

Rosa tastes like mint and the whiskey she was drinking earlier. It’s delicious.

“Wow,” Amy whispers when she comes up for breath, immediately kicking herself for saying something so lame and cliché.

Rosa doesn’t acknowledge her comment, continuing to kiss her. She uses teeth this time. She bites Amy’s lip, drags her teeth along until Amy’s sure she’s bleeding.

“That hurt?” Rosa asks quietly, pulling away for a second.

Amy shakes her head. It kind of does but it’s _good_. She wants more.

With urgency, Amy is then pushed backwards against the sinks until she can feel the basin digging into her back. Rosa’s chest and crotch press against Amy’s. She gasps and the kissing resumes. Amy’s mouth moves unconsciously in synchronisation with Rosa’s fervent touches, her brain too muddled to think clearly.

They’re just making out – nothing more. So why the hell is Amy’s heart racing so fast? Why are her veins pulsing, her fingers twitching? They’re probably going to have sex in the toilets of this bar and, _God_ , that’s the least romantic thing ever but Amy doesn’t think she cares enough at that moment. Besides, Rosa doesn’t really seem like the romantic type anyway.

Amy forces herself to find her voice, though, when Rosa latches her hands onto Amy’s hips and begins to grind against her.

“N-not here,” she manages in between pants. Man, how is she this worked up? Rosa has barely touched her yet.

“What?” Rosa replies impatiently.

“Not here,” Amy repeats, gesturing to the empty space around them. “Anyone can walk in!”

Rosa just rolls her eyes.

“Fine.”

Curling an arm around Amy’s waist, Rosa guides her into the nearest cubicle, slamming and locking the door behind them. Amy glances down at the closed toilet and grotty tiles and toilet paper dispenser and the four walls around her and cringes slightly.

“Better?” Rosa demands.

Amy pauses and tries to smile gratefully. “Uh – yeah.”

It’s not ideal but it is better than being on public display, she supposes.

Rosa seems satisfied with that answer, a shadow of a smile creeping onto her face.

“You look nervous,” she comments, absently playing with a strand of Amy’s dark hair.

“I-I’m not,” Amy retorts. Rosa laughs at her stutter while Amy curses herself and blushes. “I’m not nervous,” she continues firmly. “I am mildly intimidated by you, that’s all.”

Rosa laughs again. It’s such a pretty sound and one that, Amy assumes, is not heard often.

“Intimidated?” Rosa repeats.

“Only a little,” Amy clarifies. “Mostly just turned on.”

Rosa arches an eyebrow, glaring slightly.

“Are you drunk?”

Amy clears her throat, “no.”

The sad thing is she’s really not. Sure, she’s had a few drinks but if anything she’s mildly tipsy rather than drunk.

Rosa shakes her head, smirking. Her eyes bore into Amy’s, her stare purposefully seductive whilst remaining guarded.

“I’ve never done this before,” Amy voices her thoughts.

“Had sex?” Rosa’s forehead creases.

“No, not that.”

“Had sex with a girl?” Rosa guesses, still looking concerned.

“ _No_. I meant. Done it in, you know. A public bathroom.”

Rosa just laughs at that, continuing. Keeping her gaze trained on Amy’s face, she begins move her lips along Amy’s jaw.

“Uhh,” Amy murmurs accidentally, biting down on her lower lip to keep her mouth shut.

Amy can feel Rosa smiling against her neck as she works her way down, pausing to tug on her ear, kissing just behind it before focusing on Amy’s pulse point and grazing her teeth along the sensitive skin. It feels amazing. Amy struggles to stay silent.

Rosa unbuttons Amy’s shirt to gain more access, pulling it apart like a pair of pale pink curtains. Her lips are so soft and deliberate, travelling across all the places that drive Amy crazy – her shoulders and clavicle, continuing along the top of her breasts and then down her sternum. Amy leans against the door of the bathroom cubicle, tipping her head back involuntarily and letting out a low groan.

“This is in the way,” Rosa remarks absently.

“W-what?” Amy mumbles distractedly, not particularly paying attention to what Rosa has to say.

With a quick reach behind Amy’s back, Rosa unhooks the black bra that’s apparently blocking her access. Amy swallows looking down at her now bare chest. Rosa doesn’t hesitate, reaching down to kiss around one of her already hard nipples before taking it in her mouth and sucking lightly. She takes Amy’s other breast in her hand and squeezes, massaging her thumb along the exposed flesh.

Amy feels herself growing wet, every part of her body beginning to ache. She wants to reach down below the waistband of her pants but forces herself to stay still, not wanting to offend Rosa.

Smirking once again, Rosa notices Amy’s screwed up expression of impatience.

“You okay?” she teases, in between kisses across Amy’s collarbones.

“Fine,” Amy breathes out sounding strained.

Meanwhile, Rosa’s hands make their way down until they reach the button on Amy’s pants which is slowly undone, along with the zipper.

“These need to go.” Rosa tugs them over Amy’s ass and allows them to slide down until they reach her ankles, revealing the underwear Amy has already ruined. “You’re already soaked.”

Amy says nothing, breathing heavily. She feels Rosa’s warm breath on her cheek as she laughs silently. Trailing her hand down onto Amy’s wet panties, Rosa begins to stroke up and down the length of them. At the light touch, Amy’s back arches slightly and a soft whimper escapes her lips.

“Yeah?” Rosa coaches. “You want me to touch you there?”

 _Fuck_. Amy can barely hold it together and she hasn’t even taken her underwear off yet. Rosa’s careful movements are making her lose it even more quickly than usual. The sound of someone else entering the ladies bathroom distracts her momentarily until Rosa’s stroking develops more aggression and her head spins.

“More,” Amy forces out through gritted teeth, desperately wanting Rosa to touch her bare skin.

“Someone’s impatient,” Rosa breathes teasingly.

She does as Amy wishes, though; sticking her hand under the drenched material of Amy’s panties and feeling the warmth of her arousal.

Rosa’s fingers are gentler than Amy had been expecting; she creeps them up and down until she finds the spot that makes Amy’s hips buck. Massaging her lips, Rosa drags one finger over the folds and pushes it upwards slightly, watching in satisfaction as Amy gasps.

“That good?” Rosa whispers.

Amy nods.

“Yes, _God_. Right – there.”

Rosa repeats the same action, adding another finger and sliding in and out of Amy at an increasing pace.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Amy grunts, her fingernails digging into Rosa’s shoulder.

Amy’s face contorts in ecstasy. Rosa curls her fingers up as they go in, hitting the spot that drives her fucking insane. Her muscles contract around Rosa’s fingers and her hips move back and forth unconsciously, attempting to make Rosa go faster.

She continues for a while. It’s… insane. Better than anything Amy has ever felt before. Rosa’s fingers pumping in and out of her, building a steady rhythm and making her come swiftly undone. Rosa goes fast and hard and Amy feels like she’s going to explode.

“Oh my God,” Amy wails, her voice splintering with pleasure.

Without saying anything, Rosa eventually removes her fingers and raises them to eye level so that Amy can see how wet they are. Amy just watches, unable to say anything. Her chest is heaving.

Then, hooking her hands around each side of Amy’s panties and dragging them down with her, Rosa lowers herself to the floor, kneeling at Amy’s feet.

“This okay?” Rosa clarifies, briefly glancing up at Amy’s bunched up face.

“Yes.”

Rosa takes one of Amy’s thighs in each hand, gripping them tightly and moving her face close. She kisses Amy’s inner thighs one by one, using teeth occasionally. When she reaches Amy’s dripping slit she uses her tongue to lick the entire length. Amy cries aloud at that, unable to stop herself.

It turns out Rosa is even more talented with her tongue than she is with her fingers. Rosa’s plays with Amy’s labia, her tongue rubbing against the soaked lips in front of her. Her tongue moves quickly and expertly, suggesting that she’s had some practice. It darts in and out of the drenched opening, winding upwards and occasionally slowing down, just to torture Amy further. Amy’s ragged breathing becomes louder and louder until it’s nothing but a series of moans.

“You gonna come for me?” Rosa asks in between mouthfuls, Amy’s own wetness visible over Rosa’s lips.

“Y-yes,” Amy groans lowly.

To help her along, Rosa takes her hand and uses it in succession with her mouth. While her tongue pulses in and out of Amy’s entrance, Rosa takes two fingers and locates Amy’s clit easily enough, rubbing it in a circular motion, teasing her over the edge.

“Oh _fuck_!” Amy cries, her voice cracking. “I’m coming, I’m gonna, Rosa I’m –”

Amy can feel the heat building as Rosa hits her in all the right spots, her hips rearing and her lips trembling. Before she can finish her incoherent sentence, Amy comes, screaming breathlessly and tipping her head forwards.

A series of high-pitched sighs follow her orgasm and Amy slowly makes her way back to reality. She pants in exhaustion, recovering slowly. Rosa gets to her feet in the meantime, wiping her mouth on her sleeve and licking her fingers clean.

When her vision unblurs, Amy blinks a few times to see Rosa standing before her smiling ever so slightly.

“That was,” Amy coughs, still breathing heavily. “Um. Wow.”

“That’s the second time you’ve said that,” Rosa acknowledges, keeping a neutral expression. Leaning down again, she picks up Amy’s underwear and pants from her ankles, pulling them back into place.

Besides the redness in Amy’s cheeks, there are no visible traces that anything just happened.

“You are,” Amy shakes her head, looking for the right words. “Extremely talented.”

Rosa just laughs, rolling her eyes. While she recovers, Rosa pulls Amy’s bra back into place and re-hooks it. Amy takes her own shirt, doing the buttons up with shaky hands.

“Thanks,” Rosa replies dryly. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Rosa glances at the time and then back up to Amy.

“We should totally do this again sometime,” Amy suggests, sensing the Rosa is going to leave. “I mean, I’m not asking you to – I mean next time I can obviously return the favour –”

“This was fun,” Rosa answers simply.

“Yeah?” Amy smiles, her whole body feeling flushed.

“Yeah. Dude,” Rosa licks her lips and clears her throat, regaining her daunting expression. “You’re pretty cool. I guess I’ll see you around.”

She unlocks the door and steps around Amy, smiling once before walking out.

“But –” Amy calls after her. “Wait!”

Rosa doesn’t look back as she struts out of the bathroom, leaving Amy standing in the cubicle alone.

“Goddammit,” Amy growls to herself.

It’s not even just the sex – although that was. Wow. Amazing.

But she had felt a genuine connection with Rosa. She actually really likes her. It’s just typical of her to fall for the mysterious stranger who is only interested in a one night stand. Ugh.

Dusting herself off, Amy makes her way over to the wash basins and looks in the mirror. Her hair is a bit of a mess so she smooths it down. Her cheeks are bright red and her makeup a little smudged but she doesn’t really feel like doing anything about it. Her panties are still wet which is making her slightly uncomfortable.

“Idiot,” she mutters to herself, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

Of course Rosa was only interested in sex. She shouldn’t have expected anything more.

 _I should just go home_.

With one last look in the mirror and a defeated sigh, Amy trudges out of the bathroom. On her way back to the booth, she tries to come up with an excuse for having been in the bathroom for so long. She doesn’t particularly feel like telling Jake that she’s just been jumped and then dumped.

“Santiago!” Jake’s voice is audible before she can even see his face. He seems to have had quite a few more drinks in her absence and his voice is slurring slightly. “Congrats on pulling! Up top,” he raises his hand for a high five which she ignores.

Amy shakes her head and sits down at the booth.

“I think we should leave.”

“How was the sex?” Jake asks, disregarding what she has said.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she answers snappily.

“Hey! Don’t bite my head off, I was just asking.”

Amy takes a breath.

“I’m sorry.”

“Anyway you shouldn’t be mad at me,” Jake tells her smugly. “I have a surprise for you.”

“I’m not really in the mood for surprises, Jake,” Amy sighs.

“No-nonononono, you’ll love this,” he assures her, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. “Here.”

Amy takes the paper, looking unimpressed.

“If you’ve stuck your snot to some paper and scrunched it up I swear to God –”

“Just open it, dumbass.”

Amy does as she’s told, unfolding the small square of paper and looking at it in confusion. The writing’s slightly smudged so it takes her a second to make out the words.

 ** _‘Call me when you’re ready for more. If you think you can handle it. –R’_**.

And then a phone number.

Amy’s jaw drops as she looks up at Jake.

“The hot Latina girl gave it to me as she left,” he grins triumphantly.

“Oh my God,” Amy squeals. “She gave me her number. She gave me her number, Jake!”

Jake throws his hands into the air and whoops in approval.

“We did it!” he exclaims, grabbing Amy into a hug.

She just laughs and shakes her head, clutching the paper in her hand. Jake laughs too, shouting to the bartender to bring them another round of celebratory drinks.

Amy just beams. She can’t help it.

Looks like she’s going to be more than a one night stand after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite her badassness i like the idea that Rosa always makes sure that she has consent. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Talk to me: http://leofiitz.co.vu


End file.
